Talk:IceBoss
It's reasonable speculation. A he has the Phendrana Drifts creature traits and why would another place have a snowy location? You're forgetting that the Magma Pool had Chozo Ruins architecture thus it does not become a lava-themed room just because it has lava. Would you do that to Experimental simulated desert area? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 17:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) well as of now, we can call it, and area that resembles phendrana drifts, Maybe IceBoss was meant to be in Thardus' area, cuz remember, Thardus was meant to be in Magmoor Ruins. Metroid101 19:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Its clear as day that its a snow-bound creature: ice crystal formations similar to sheegoth and blue skin, which are shared with many other species in the Phendrana drifts. The art further confirms it to be snow bound. If i understood correctly, someone mentioned something about lava being present in one or several rooms in Chozo Ruins, using it as an argument against the Phendrana idea. Well lets look at this logically: lava, though created deep below the Earth's crust, is well capable of reaching the surface area of the planet through seismic activity. The same could be said about the lava present in the Ruins! Lava from deep below Tallon IV (Magmoor Caverns) reached one or several rooms in the Chozo Ruins through seismic activity. However, when it comes to snow, you cant imagine going through a room in, say, Tallon Overworld and finding huge quantity of snow in there while other rooms dont. It wouldnt make sense. In Metroid Prime, snow is '''abundently '''found in one area of Tallon IV, making it obvious that IceBoss (even the name of the creature's file has the name 'ICE' on it!) was intended for Phendrana. If we decide that Phendrana drifts cant EVEN be mentioned in the article simply because ICEBOSS was a creature that didnt make it into the game, then why does Kraid's article have Phazon Mines in the category section??? He didnt make it in the game, so he should not have that category. For the time being, im gonna make the IceBoss article AT THE VERY LEAST mention it was likely meant for the Phendrana drifts because of its caracteristics AND the artwork. (Latinlingo 00:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) I concur. Where else could the Ice Boss ''possibly have been intended to appear? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, seeing as Kraid's Phazon Mines category is still there despite him being an unused creature, I shall add the Phendrana Drifts category to Iceboss. Its only fair. (Latinlingo 02:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) There was a final boss in a game where Yoshi is playable (Story? SMW 2?) and there is a massive gorilla-like beast that looks like IceBoss and Ganondorf in the Zelda 2 game over. Ooh nah nah, what's its name? Ooh nah nah, what's its name? What's its name? What's its name? What's its name? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Might I clarify it moves towards you as you fire stuff at it. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :All Yoshi games that I recall have Bowser or Baby Boswer as a final boss, including those two, YI:DS and Yoshi's Safari. Are you thinking of Baby Bowser in SMW2:YI? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Latter is the one. I just need to check it over again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 02:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I noticed in the Similarities to other video game enemies section there was a cross Wikia link. I don't see these often on Wikitroid, and I didn't want to unnecessarily revert something. So, is cross Wikia linking valid in articles on Wikitroid? [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 20:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Cross-wiki linking is perfectly acceptable, yes, especially when referencing something from another franchise with a separate wiki. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 20:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC)